How Orochimaru Takes Over America!
by Mantinas
Summary: Orochimaru finds inspiration from the Dunkin' Donuts slogan, and tells Kabuto. Chaos will insue. Hopefully you will think it's funny! Slight shonenai! Rating to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

How Orochimaru Takes Over America

A/N: On the last day we had to have Dunkin' Donuts. I then thought this. I REALLY hate that slogan!!!! I hope you people think this is funny. This is the umpteenth time I tried comendy, and I hope this one's good.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Tivo, Dunkin' Donuts, Naruto and any related character, and any other thing I put in here that is from some other show, book, or what not. So please... Don't send a lawyer, for they will be killed by my pertner in crime, Balthazar.

Balthazar: THIS IS FOR STUPID PURPOSES ONLY!!!! I DO NOT WISH TO USE THIS FOR REAL LIFE!!!! It's like that mivie where the terorist gets on an American Idol type show and decides to not blow the set(that even the terorist group likes). So please... use your brain and enjoy. Don't report unless we are ACTUALLY doing something wrong!!!!!!!

---------------------

Orohimaru paced around his chamber in one of his secret camps.

" Kabuto!" He shouted happily. " I have a brilliant idea!"

" What is it, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked. " Does it involve how we are to destroy Konoha?"

" Yes and no." Orochimaru said. Causing Kabuto to sweat drop. " How?" Kabuto asked.

" Well," Orochimaru asked, walking towards his desk and picked up a remote control. " I will show you with the magic of Tivo..."

" Wait!" Kabuto shouted. " Since when did you get a Tivo?"

Orochimaru turned to face the confused med-nin. " There are things about this secret hide out that you don't know about." He picked up another control, pushed a button, and a wall slid down revealing security camera feeds.

" This is of the Uchiha mansion." Orochimru said happily.

" But why are there cameras in the bathroom facing the toilet? I mean, I can understand the shower." He points at the screens facing the shower head. " But why facing the toilet?"

" Uh," Orochimaru said. " Never mind!" He pushed another button and the wall covered the screens again.

" Now," Orochimaru said. " Before I was so rudely interupted." He glared at Kabuto. " I was going to show you this."

Orochimaru pressed play on the remote and the paused screen, the bar at the bottom showed that the live show was almost done. The live show being " Invader Zim".

" America runs on Dunkin'." The announcer said.

" There!" Orochimaru shouted.

--------Random------------

Far away on the other side of the hide out.

" There!" Orochimaru shouted.

" Did you hear..." Minion number one asked.

" I don't wanna know." Minion number two said.

-----------Random End---------

" Did you hear that?" Orochimaru asked.

" Yeah, so?" Kabuto asked, still confused.

Orochimaru sighed. " Don't you get it?" Kabuto still looked confused. Orochimaru sighed again. " And you say that you're the smart one." He rubbed his temples.

" If we wipe out Dunkin' Donuts we will rule America!" Orochimaru exclaimed

" But why do we want to rule America?"

Orochimaru groaned. " They have missiles! Bombs! Grenades! Explosives of all kinds! Things we will need to destroy every inch on Konoha! Even those hiding places for the women and children! And besides... we'll conquer another country in the process!"

Orochimaru chuckled like a common evil genius, lightning striking in the background. When Kabuto asked a disheartening question.

" How do we destroy Dunkin Donuts?"

Or was it?

---------------------

I'm leaving it at that for now! And I really hate that slogan!

A/N:Please R&R!!!! I'm on my knees here!

Reader(if they got this far)-Pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2: Orochimaru Imitating Zim

Chapter 2: Why Does Orochimaru Shout Like a Character from Invader Zim?

A/N: Thanks to ANYONE who reviewed! I'm glad you liked, hated, or actually thought it was funny! Here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim...Or Gir. That is all. I mean no disrespect to the show. I like the show...but a friend banned me from the universe for a week, I can't even watch the show! So this will have to do. YOU NO LIKIE! THEN TALK TO THE PIGGY!(Points at a squeeky piggy) Fear the piggy!

---------------------

" Well," Orochimaru said. " I shall use Manda to DESTROY those PATHETIC human FOOD PLACE...ES!"

" Uh," Kabuto said. " Why are you shouting like that?"

" Do you know of the great show ' Invader Zim'?"

" No," Kabuto said.

Orochimaru shook his head. " You really are a sheltered fruitcake, aren't you?"

" What?" Kabuto sked.

" Nothing!" Orochimaru snapped. " It just has this effect on me. He looks like he's having fun when he shouts randomly!"

" But..."

" Silence Earth stink! You shall speak when asked a..." He began to beat his head on a wall. " Question!"

Kabuto was scared, more than usual, with the snake. That is when he noticed a button " Press when he acts like Zim".

" Kabuto." Orochimaru said. " What are you doing?"(hold out doing)

Kabuto just ran and pressed the button.

And from the walls, dozens of needles were aimed at Orochimaru.

" NO!!" He shouted. " Not the bio-tracking needles of doom!"

" Night-night crazy." A robotic voice, that sounded like Gir, said. " I like tacos!"

The shots fired, all hitting their mark. Orochimaru went out like a light.

" Why do you betray me?! Robotic Voice!" Orochimaru shouted.

" Okay..." Kabuto said. " That was effective." He fell to the floor, a stray needle stuck him in the butt.

---------------

Mantineus- Sorry for it being short. But I wanted to end it here.

Balthazar- We both think this one was pathetic.

Together-More later.


	3. Chapter 3: Wow! Silent Treatment Works!

Chapter 3: Wow! The Silent Treatment Works!!

A/N: We just saw Transformers! Starscream doesn't die! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Charlie Adler does a good Starscream(even though he barely speaks).

Disclaimer: I do own the silent treatment... WE ALL OWN THE SILENT TREATMENT SINCE WE ALL DO IT EVERY ONCE IN A LITTLE WHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I have decided to make Minion number one from chapter one is to be me...and number two: Balthazar. So we own them, too!!!!!!!!

-----------------5 hours later----------------------

" Ugh," Kabuto groaned as he gained consciouseness.

" 'Bout time you woke up, Kabuto." Orochimaru said. " It only took me an hour to wake up. But I'm used to the drug, but it's still effective."

" Whu...?" Kabuto said.

" And now..." Orochimaru said, stopping for dramatic effect. " I'm not speaking to you."

That woke Kabuto up. " Why?" He shouted. " What did I do?"

Orochimaru turned around, his arms wrapped around his chest in an angry matter.

" Minion number one! Minion number two! Get in here!"

------------Other side of the hide out-----------

" I'm not going." Minion number two said.

" Then I'll go." Minion number one said.

" But what if he asks you to join in?" Number two said.

Minion number one gulped. He didn't want to do that with Orochimaru-sama or Kabuto-baka(1). " I'll take one for the team."

Number two rolled his eyes and sighed. " How very noble of you."

-------------------------

" Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Number one said.

" Prepare the others." Orochimaru said. " They will be used to destroy any rouges who try to kill Manda."

Number one sighed in relief. " Yes, Orochimaru-sama." He bowed and left.

" I wonder what happened to the other one." Orochimaru said and shrugged. " Oh well."

--------------

" Please, Oro-sama!" Kabuto finaly shouted ten minutes after Number one left.

" Humph." Orochimaru 'humph'ed and walked quickly towards the door.

" Fine!" Kabuto shouted. He jumped and landed right behind Orochimaru. " I will let you..." He whispered the rest and I will not write what he said!

" Okay!" Orochimaru shouted happily, his eyes sparkiling scarily.

--------Skipping-----

Oops! My mistake! You don't want to read what they're doing! I'm shouting so you can't even hear!

----Still skipping------

-----It's safe now--------

" Our plan will be exicuted next chapter!" Orochimaru shouted. " And then, Kabuto! We will rule America and destroy Konoha! Bwahahaha!"

---------------TBC--------------------

A/N: Sorry, but Balthazar said to do that. Really all they did was bake cookies.

Balthazar-(cough)Liar.(cough)

A/N: What was that?!

Balthazar-Nothing.

A/N: Until next time! And the reason I 'm (A/N:) is because I'M the writer!

Balthazar-Voldemort and Starscream rule!!!!!!!!!!!! And please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Not Yaoi?

Not a Yaoi??!!!

or

Manda can Talk??!! WTF!

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the wait! I really, really am!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or this "witty" saying Ashy-boy always says...(whispers) Ash belongs to Gary(whispers) I do NOT own the yaoi fans...some are my friends. I do not own the song: " Bitter Sweet Symphony".

---------------

" Manda!" Orochimaru shouted after he preformed the handsigns. " I choose you!"

" Uh," Kabuto said. " Why did you shout that?"

" Shout what?" Orochimaru asked.

" The ' I choose you' thing." Kabuto said crossing his arms.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Orochimaru said quickly.

" You're dodging." Kabuto snapped.

" Am not!" Orochimaru snapped, eyes moving side-to-side.

" Excuse me," Manda said. " But can you love birds please stop fighting and give me my orders. It's strange by you two."

" We're not an item!" Kabuto shouted.

" And this isn't a yaoi story!" Orochimaru shouted, then added. " Whu-whu-what?! I'm not in a yaoi?! Yay! Finaly! I get to be in a normal fic!"

Many yaoi fans charge at Orochimaru.

------We are now expierencing some technical difficulties--------

Plays " Bitter Sweet Symphony".

------All better now, we now bring you back to the orginal program already in progress---------

" Then what was last chapter?" Manda asked an annoyed Kabuto and a wheelchair ridden Orochimaru.

" We were baking cookies!" Kabuto said, taking out pictures of them putting cookies on a pan inside an oven.

" Then what was with the author shouting?" Manda asked, tapping his tail in agitation.

" We were listening to Micheal Jackson. Orochimaru's favorite pop singer!"

Orochimaru breathed heavily in anger. He tried to speak but couldn't.

" Now look what you've done!" Kabuto shouted. " You made me shout out a secret Orochimaru only let me know!"

" Pedophile!" Manda shouted.

Police charge at Orochimaru...

' Why me?' Orochimaru thought as the police men and women tackled him down to the ground, the wheelchair armrest pressing against his already shattered ribs.

-------Techincal difulties-------------

" Okay! That's it! I've seen enough!" The two headed director shouted. The one shouting was Mantineus.(1)

" No!" The other head, Balthazar said. " I think you need to see more."

" We're going to do this again." Mantineus said. " This time, Orochimaru, can you just give Manda his orders and not make me wonder why I rescued you from the funny farm."

" Wait," Kabuto said. " You what?!"

" Silence!" Balthazar shouted. "...Okay. He's right. Orochimaru just do what he says."

Orochimaru just looked at us, tears of sadness and joy in them.

------------------Chapter 4 take two-----------

" Manda!" Orochimaru shouted. " Go forth and destroy all of America's Dunkin Donuts!"

" Cut!" Balthazar shouted. " That sounds too much like something out of a religiouse text. I hate it! Do it over!"

--------Chapter 4 take three--------

" Manda!" Orochimaru shouted. " Your orders are to destroy all of the Dunkin Donuts in America!"

Manda slithered away, leaving behind destroyed trees in his wake. Minion number one and the others that Orochimaru told him to take along followed.

------------------------

" Cut!" Mantineus shouted. " Much better! Be prepaired for the next chapter really soon!"

----------------------------

1) No. Me and Balthazar are not two heads on a body...though that would be cool. Wouldn't it, Balthazar?

Balthazar-Sure. What ever.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review! And I told you I wasn't lying! And this was spur-of-the-moment. You won't see me or Balthazar as a two headed director EVER again.


	5. Chapter 5: Dunkin' Donuts Hires Mutants!

Dunkin' Donuts Hires Mutants!

or

Why is Starscream Here?

A/N: I am not saying anything bd about the employees. I just want them to be super mutants!Laughs like a mad scientist

Disclaimer: I do not own Dunkin' Donuts or its employees and manager. Nor do I own Starscream(runs away crying). I only own Minion number one...Balthazar owns Minion number two(who will be in this chapter). NOR DO WE OWN GOLEM'S VOICE!!! ANDY CIRCUSE DOES!!!(Force of habit to say I and run away crying when I remember that I don't own Starscream).

--------------

Manda destroyed one with his tail of doom. It was closed. Hopefully

The manager hissed in pain. " My preciouse!" He picked up a blue phone with red dots. " Fellow managers! Press the little green button! My preciouse has been destroyed without a permit!" He heard hissing on the other lines. He pushed the green button.

" Apparently no one will stop us." Minion number one said. He heard a shriek. " Spoke too soon, bro." Minion number two said. " How'd you get here! You weren't with us!" Minion number two shrugged in response.

Just then an army of zobie mutants with brown skin, face contorted only showing the eyes and mouth. They had sharp claws, and spines covering their back.

" Well," Number two said. " I bet the spines are poisonous." " How much?" Number one said. " Twenty." " I'll raise you thirty!"

" Uh, guys." A ninja said. " They're attacking!" A mutant curled over, and shot its spines at him, killing him with poison since they didn't hit any vital organs.

" Entire." One mutant groaned, the others followed. " Entire." They all chanted. " Entire. Entire. Entire."

" I guess this means that we're facing the entire Dunkin' staff." number one said. " Ya think?" Number two said, jumping into the fray.

Number one just put his hands together and preformed his own jutsu. A gigantic robot appeared. It looked like it could become an F-22 jet.

" What?" number one shouted. " Why is he here?"

" I always wanted to know who would win. Mutants or Starscream."

" I will not stoop to killing such wastes of time!" Starscream shouted.

" Fine." Number one says joining the battle.

-----------

" No. Golum." The manager said. " How could they kill my babies? No matter." He picked up the phone. " Managers! We unite! Golum. Golum." They all jump into outer space and untie.

------

Starscream looked up at the newly forming blob monster. ' Now that's worth killing.' He thought, transforming into his F-22 fighter jet mode.

The monster had many pale skull-like faces. All moaning in what Starscream noted as pain. Starscream shot a missle in robot form, causing them to break apart.

The beast schreeched. Turning the main face towards the enemy, it tried to bite with one of the faces. All of them missed.

Starscream just fired more and more missles at the monster, breaking it apart piece by piece. The pieces transformed back into humans, suffocating from the lack of oxygen.

-------------

The ninjas and minions finished their battle with the zombies. Their bodies turned back into normal looking humans.

Number two smirked. " Looks like mass murder. I like it."

--------

Only one face remained, the main face. It fell rapidly towards the Earth, trying to get away. It doesn't. Starscream fires one last missle, blowing the ugly thing up.

His purpose done, he left.

--------

A/N: Stupid huh? (nods) Thought so. More distruction later.


	6. Chapter 6: Why is Ahab always Crazy?

Why is Ahab always crazy?

A/N: No offence to any Ahabs out there. Hope you like this.

Disclaimer; I do not own the customers... or Naruto. And obvoiusly if I owned Dunkin' I would change the slogan. Nor does Balthazar own the rights to the song " Passion's Killing Floor." by HIM.(Balthazar runs away crying). I'm shocked...He's actually crying.(begins viseo taping).

And for Balthazar, his favorite portion to that song will be in here. They will be like _this._

------------

Mr. Ahab walked towards his car. He was bound for the nearest coffee shop, Dunkin' Donuts. He turned the car on, the radio blasting music.

" _My hearts a graveyard baby and to evil we make love on our passion's killing floor. In my arms you won't sleep safely and of lust we are re-born on our passion's killing floor._"

He switched the radio off. he had to talk to his son about the stations he chooses.

He drove until he noticed in his tired state-of-mind a path of destruction leading from his usual Dunkin' Donuts. And he went insane when he saw the crater where Dunkin' Donuts used to be.

" I swear! I'll track down whoever destroyed my usual place of coffee consumption!!" He pulled out a harpoon out of nowhere and began to drive in the direction the object of Ahab's insanity.

--------------

Manda had crushed one hundred after the big battle that was too intense that the authors had to bring in a friend to do a not-so-graphic battle scene. There were possibly a million throughout America. He slithered faster. The ninjas sat on the snake's back, tired after thousands of miles of traveling. Only the Minions-with-numbers kept pace next to the snake.

" Aparently no one has any complaints." Minion number one said.

" Hey you!" Someone shouted.

Number two sighed. " You never learn, do you?"

" Stop destroying me Dunkin' Donuts! Or I'll stick ya with me harpoon!" Manda kept slithering, ignoring the idiot shouting for him to stop.

Ahab, in rage, threw the harpoon. He missed the snake and hit one of the many ninjas sitting on its back. " Curses!" He shouted.

Minion number one sighed. " Do you want the honors?"

Number two smirked. " Yeah. For some reason my 'Disrespect of Passion's Killing Floor' senses are tingling with this guy."

" Then go get him." Number one said.

" I'll show you not to disrespect that song!" Number two shouted. But Ahab had already retrieved the harpoon, aimed, and fired. It hit Number two right in the chest. Number two gasped and died.

" Number two!" Number one shouted.

" Don't think about it." One of the ninja said. " We need your guidance and stuff. We'll avenge your brother's death after we cotrol America...or later. Depends on if we see this loser again. Besides, this story needs a villian to make this arc interesting."

" This is an arc?"

" Shhh!" The ninja whispered. " This is supposed to be a secret!"

Minion number one ran along side Manda.

" That's right. You run away!" Ahab shouted. " But I swear. I'll hunt you down. And when I catch you..." he chuckled at his own thoughts of kittens playing with a ball of yarn.

-----------------------

A/N: Yes. I killed off an important charactor...and my brother. he wanted it... so... oh well.

Balthazar-Please R&R! I'm asking nicely now.


	7. Chapter 7: Why Does Ahab Always Die?

Why Does Ahab Always Die?

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like this. And sorry for not describing the destruction...but it's like typical destruction zones. So...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ahab, Dunkin' Donuts, Naruto, or anything Ahab uses to try and catch our heroes.

--------------------

Ten thousand have been destroyed so far. Manda was glad that he was almost done. It had only taken him three days to do it, too. But we'll get to the people's reaction next chapter.

But today Ahab would strike.

He placed an obviouse net on the ground. Manda and Number one avoided it.

Then there was a pit-and pendulum-of-death thing. Only the ninja that gave up a secret from the last chapter fell(pushed) in and...

" Ow!" The ninja shouted. " That hurt!" They left him.

Ahab had one more plan up his sleeve. Throw the harpoon again.

After killing half of the ninjas. Number one began combat.

" You REALLY annoy me, Ahab!"

" Wait," Ahab said. " How do you know my name?"

" Uh," Number one said. " You told me?"

" No I didn't." Ahab said in a childish way.

" I don't want to get into that!" Manda shouted. " I have orders and you're the only useful person left. So hurry up with your revenge thing."

" Fine." Number one huffed. He sped towards Ahab and...

----------Technical dificulty------------

The ground that had opened up and swallowed up a near dead Ahab was closing up on the burst of flames that escaped from the crack.

" And I wanted to go 'The Darkness' on him, too."

" You read TOO many comics, Number one." Manda said.

" So true." Number one said.

This time, tired from battle, Number one rode on Manda's back.

-----------------------California--------------

This was it, the final twenty or so were here.

Manda curled around one, crushing it. Another with his tail.

After two hours of destruction, Manda was finished. So it swan all the way back to Japan to report back to his master.

--------------------------------

A/N: Not much longer. Either one or two chapters left. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Why it is NOT Okay to Gloat

Why it is NOT Okay to Gloat

A/N: One chapter left.

Disclaimer: I do not own the news/media or the CIA that is guest staring in this chapter.

------------------

Orochimaru was pleased. with what Number one and Manda had said about their mission.

" Good!" He shouted. " Now I will move on to phase TWO!"

" Don't make me use the..." Kabuto points at The Button of Doom Sleep.

" You wouldn't dare!" Orochimaru shouts. " GIR loves me!"

" Oh I will." Kabuto said. " And while you're asleep I'll destroy all of your Micheal Jackson CDs."

" Number one." Orochimaru said. " Take him to the dungeon. And make him share a cell with that childmolester." He stops and laughed. " You know, it's ironic. He's been after you for how many years? And now he's gonna finaly get you, Kabuto."

---------------With Trisha Onigumo----------

" Hello, I am Trisha Onigumo; Chanel Five news reporter of Florida. And, for a rare treat. I am talking to a person from Vero Beah. Sir, how do you feel about the destruction of Dunkin' Donuts?"

" Ehh," Thomas said. " We only have one. And now we have a Starbucks in our Mall."

" Interesting." She said cutting him off. " Now to other places in Florida. Most of which I'm sure don't give a rat's (beep), either."

---------------With Tony----------

" Hello," Tony said at his desk. " I am Tony Jay, new to the cast, and I am not related with the actor Tony Jay."

Everyone saw him and knew he was gonna suck at his going to be short lived job.

" Well, despite the destruction of Dunkin' Donuts, a place once thought to be well loved, is actually causing no one to shed a tear. On the field is Jacob Geder."

" Thanks Tony. I am here standing in what can only be described as something out of a Japanese comic book and/or cartoon. Infact I have footage from an eyewitness of a giant purple snake attacking this establishment."

Some kid made faces into the camera, Jacob shoowed him away. The tape began to play.

------------Orochimaru-------------

" Now," He said. " That Kabuto is away. Number one. Fetch me my camera. You will film my demands."

" Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Number one said.

--------------Kabuto-------------

The old perverted man was knocked out and near death. Kabuto finaly found the hole the last kid they threw in there escaped.

He began to crawl.

-------Orochimaru---------------

" You maybe wondering why I have destroyed Dunkin' Donuts." He said into the camera totaly exposed since he thought they were weak. " It is because I am going to take over your puny Untied States since I took out your power source and are now weak. My partner..."

As Orochimaru said 'partner' Kabuto fell from the cieling.

" Kabuto, and speak of the devil," He sid lifting Kabuto off the ground. " Here he is. Surrender now or we'll take your missles and then destoy every last state!" He began to laugh.

" Now, Number one, mail it to the C.I.A.!" Orochimaru shouted.

-------------C.I.A. HeadQuarters-----------------

" Look at this." Some guy said popping in the tape.

" Where is this, Orochimaru, now?" the head guy said.

" Japan." Some intelegence guy said.

" Okay," The head, leader guy said. " Send some troops to retrieve him and bring him here! And this Kabuto kid, too! Threaten America and think we're weak after destroying something so stupid! I don't think so!"

----------------------------------

A/N: Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: Jail Wedding

C.I.A. Convicts spend WAY too much time on the Internet

A/N: I don't mean to hurt anyones feeling if you or someone you know is in jail of any kind or works at one. This is just for amusement like the movie " Going to Jail".

Disclaimer: I do not own any convicts or anything else in this final chapter. Not even Pinky and the Brain!!!! I OWN NOTHING! I LIVE IN OBLIVION!!!! THERE! YOU HAPPY?!!! NOW YOU KNOW WHERE WE LIVE! TRY STEALING FROM US!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------

Orochimaru was minding his own buisness...

When C.I.A. officers and ninjas from other villages attacked.

" Minions and stupid-worthless-ninja, attack!" He shouted.

A big battle raged, causing the camera to fall and break.

---------With the Directors... So we lied! Who cares!-------------

" Why you!" Balthazar shouted, veins popping on his head.

" Calm down, bro." Mantineus said. " It had to be done. Its sacfrice was worth this wierd trip."

" Your new Camera." Starscream said.

" Thank you, buddy." Balthazar and Mantineus said.

-----------------------With Orochimaru---------------------------

" Why aren't you arresting Number one?" Orochimaru shouted.

" They did, boss." Number one said.

" And what of the old man introduced last chapter?" Kabuto asked.

" They got me, too." He said in a coal miners voice.

------------One long helicopter ride later------------

" Hey," One inmate said walking past Orochimaru and Kabuto's cell. " Aren't you Orochimaru and Kabuto?"

" Yeah?" Orochimaru said. " What of it?"

" Hey boys!" The inmate said. " We've got two stars! Orochimaru and Kabuto! You know what this means, right?!"

Everyone cheers. Their doors open since the guards know what is going to happen. And they all look at I smell wedding bells!" They all shouted as they got out of their cells.

Only two remained. The old perverted man...but he was sentenced to death and it was being held at that moment. He died in shame of knowing that he never got the boy he wanted to molest of so long.

The other was Minion number one. He was busy reading a book. And he didn't want to see what he knew, via his cell mate, what was going on. And his brother was trying to put him into brotherly rehab from it.(1)

----------------------------

The guards asked for the preacher after he was done with the old man to preform at the wedding.

" Why?" Orochimaru shouted as he and Kabuto were dragged from their cell.

" We don't know!" Was the majorities responce. " It just sounds like fun!"

" Because you guys are obviousely in love! That's why!" Was the other responce.

-------------I don't write weddings well-----------------

" Now it's time for the honey moon!" One convict shouted. The guard who filmed the wedding was smiling. Something to show the guys who weren't there that day.

They dragged the newly-weds back to their cell.

" We won't do it!" Kabuto and Orochimaru shouted.

" Oh yes you will." The doctor said holding a needle in one hand.

--------------WILL SKIP FOR WHAT HAPPENS WILL BLIND YOU!!--------------------

When they finished. The convicts and guards left.

" Orochimaru," Kabuto said. " Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

" Yes Kabuto." Orochimaru said. " But I don't know how Sasuke makes his hair look like a chicken's butt."

" No." Kabuto said, pounding Orochimaru's head.

" I'm pondering revenge."

" And after that." Orochimaru said. " We'll create a robot friend and eat pudding snacks together! And watch the sunset! And-and-and..."

Kabuto hit his friend's head again.

" No. Then we'll do what we do everynight. Try to destroy Konoha!"

----------No sequel pending!----------------------

A/N: Stupid ending, huh? Please R&R shouting how stupid it was and how un-Pinky and the Brain it was.

Balthazar-Just review.


End file.
